Toxic
by Mile Sixx Wwegirl
Summary: Cody Rhodes and Randy Orton find out that they have a mutual desire for their bodies. One of them is the TOXIC one.


Toxic

"Randy?" he asked. His blue eyes staring at the viper. What was he doing there?

"Cody…" Randy whispered his eyes devouring Cody's perfect body. He was wearing just a pair of tight jeans, his abs were tanned and addictive at first sight.

"What are you doing here? You know I don't want you." He scoffed smirking evilly. Cody remembered how he once desired Randy and they were lovers, but now those feelings were gone. Randy was death for him. He didn't want him, he didn't even want to know a thing about the man that once ignored him and left him.

Randy had seen his error and had wanted to redeem it doing everything for Cody, he showed him his weaknesses, his strengths, his desire. So, Cody decided that it was time for him to leave the viper behind to ignore him and let him die slowly as he had done with him.

"You know that…" Randy was left alone in Cody's locker room as Cody pushed him and closed the door behind him.

Cody had turned into an evil, cocky man. He fucked everyone he wanted to, he did what he wanted, whenever he wanted. His heart was no longer his guide; it was his cold mind now.

Walking thru the corridors, he saw the new WWE acquisition; the hot South African. Justin Gabriel was hot and Cody had been desiring him since he first saw him on FCW.

"Hey! What are you doing!" Justin yelled as soon as he felt how Cody grabbed him roughly by his neck, pushing him against a wall.

"C'mon Justin, don't be shy." He purred slamming his lips against Justin, his tongue exploring wildly Justin's soft lips.

Justin's yells were muffled when he just surrendered and let Cody's tongue in. It was something he wanted to. The whole locker room wanted to fuck DASHING Cody Rhodes.

Cody's tongue explored Justin's neck and then he bit him, leaving a bruise on Justin's smooth skin. The increasing passion was cut death when Cody got pulled by his hear.

"What do you think you are doing?" Randy growled as he fisted Cody's hair bringing him closer to his angry body.

Justin was stunned breathing heavily. Randy glared at him instilling fear in the South African. Justin shook his head bewildered and slowly walked away.

Cody had bloodshot eyes as he pushed Randy getting away from him. He spat and glared at Randy with a mad look.

Randy grabbed wildly Cody's arm pulling him inside an empty locker room. He was furious. Insane.

Cody contemplated Randy's wide back, his muscled arms; he had been lying to himself, he still desired the viper. It was all about lust, all about sex.

Cody licked his canines, his pupils turning darker with that vivid passion he was feeling in his veins. Randy stared at Cody, his lost lover, the object of his desire.

The viper slammed his lips against Cody's, his tongue begging for an entrance. Cody pushed Randy so roughly he landed on his knees. That was right were Cody wanted him to be; at his feet. Cody glared at Randy showing his teeth in a wicked smile.

Randy shook his head "This is your place Cody". Cody exploded in fury his fist almost punching Randy's jaw. Randy grabbed Cody's hand inches away from his face. He shook his head once again.

He got up and slammed Cody's half-naked body against the wall. Cody showed his teeth panting. Randy kissed him wildly his hands all over Cody's body.

Cody wasn't his puppet anymore, he pushed Randy once again and this time he was the one who explored Randy's body with his tongue, his hands getting rid of the viper's shirt. Those abs were his sin. His smooth silk skin. Randy's pants started getting tighter and tighter with every bite and bruise that Cody left behind in his neck.

Cody smiled evilly again taking control of the whole situation. Randy placed his hands on Cody's groin rubbing it and unbuttoning his jeans. He licked his lips as he kissed the younger man again. Another lusty kiss and he would fuck the shit out of Cody.

Cody undid Randy's pants and got also rid of them. Randy's hard-on was so inviting. Cody started pumping Randy's manhood making the viper groan in delight and lust. Cody bit his lower lip watching how Randy groaned in passion.

Randy took Cody's pants and tossed them across the room, Randy wanted to be buried in Cody's inviting body. Cody suddenly noticed himself falling Randy had been so unpredictable. Randy's hands between Cody's legs, rocking his body against Cody's.

Cody threw his head back and let out a loud moan as Randy nibbled his abs and introduced a finger on his buried heat hitting his spot.

"Fuck…" Cody mumbled as he closed his eyes and fisted Randy's hair. Randy was so impatient, always so rough. He buried his shaft on Cody's heat ramming in and out as fast and hard as he could. Cody's whimpers could be heard everywhere. His body was in fire, because of the passion and because of the pain.

Randy was panting as sweat dripped off his hair falling on Cody's bare chest. Cody pulled Randy closer to his body and nibbled his neck.

"It's not all about you Randal." Cody whispered biting the viper's ear lobe. As soon as Randy got out, Cody stood up grabbing Randy's shoulders forcing him to stay down. His manhood teasing Randy's willing mouth.

Randy was surrendering to him, it was everything that Cody had ever wanted. His former lover on his knees taking him throat deep. Kneeling in front of him being the passive one. Cody being the one who dominates.

Randy grabbed Cody's shaft taking it all in his mouth, kissing it all the way up and then down. Sucking softly and sweetly taking him from the hips preventing Cody to face fuck him. His hands clawed Cody's skin leaving red marks all over his hip bone.

"You were made for this" Cody purred staring at the viper. He was so damn hot, Cody knew he was lying to himself. He had always desired Randy, he had never stop doing it.

Cody couldn't take it any longer he came all over Randy's mouth. Hot drops of cum dripping from the viper's mouth.  
>"Fuckin take it all!" Cody growled as he pushed Randy so he could lay on his back. He stroke Randy's groin until the viper let out a primal scream as hot streams of cum landed on his abs. Cody ran his finger thru Randy's abs spreading the cum across his body.<p>

He smirked, Randy was his, he had been on his knees. Something that Randy never did.

"You know something?" Cody asked as he got up and laid on a black leather couch.

"Huh?"

"I have always…" Cody started saying.

Randy nodded "I know, I know" he said also walking towards Cody, lying by his side taking him in his arms.

Randy's broad back his tanned abs, his huge manhood, his muscled arms, every single detail were Cody's sins, were Cody's addiction. Cody contemplated at Randy's perfect body thinking about how Randy knew that he had always desired him, when all that he did was embarrass the viper time and time again.

Randy, was simply RANDY. He always knew that whatever he did he would drive Cody crazy, Cody had always wanted his body, as much as he had wanted Cody's . Randy smiled at the idea, he has only sucked a man once and it had been Cody, he has been on his knees for him, at his feet, kneeling. He chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Cody asked looking up at Randy's iced-blue eyes.

"You are TOXIC." Randy mumbled. Cody smiled at the idea closing his eyes.


End file.
